The invention concerns a reducing socket which, when put into a receptacle carrier of laboratory centrifuges, will be complemented by test tubes or vessels which are filled with specimens.
Reducing sockets are known (see leaflets of the firms Hettich, FRG, Beckman, USA and Sorvall, USA) which are adjusted with their outer diameters and with their length to the receptacle carrier of a laboratory centrifuge and which are provided with one or several burr holes in the longitudinal axis of the receptacle carrier for accommodation of test tubes. The disadvantage of these reducing sockets is the fact that, for any tube diameter, a special reducing socket has to be available, which would increase storage expenses and thus would not be economical.
With this invention a reducing socket for receptacle carriers of laboratory centrifuges should be presented, which without the need of performing modifications at the receptacle carrier may be completed with test vessels of different diameters without requiring an additional expenditure in material as would be necessary with reducing sockets known until now.